Spider-Man - A Rio Story
by Roslet
Summary: It's like the Spider-Man story, but with Rio charachters. I think about it alot and ways i can make new chapters. Hope you Enjoy. New chapters atleast every week. (Hopefully)


**I love spider-man. I love Rio, I go to school and i constantly think about this story, its about time i wrote on it. If you don't like Spider-Man i would suggest you probably read something else of mine. If you do like them both. Have fun reading! (Its kind of like The Amazing Spider-Man story, But with Rio charachters, Ill add bit's of my own story in it too. Again like my other story Blu x Jewel fans will of course, get what they want eventually.)**

* * *

Blu Gunderson, a nerdy scrawny, tall but skinny Blue Macaw teenager went to Midfield High School. He didn't have much friends besides his buddy Rafael. Rafael was also a nerd, but a small plump Toucan. They were both constantly bullied in School, Rafael cared about it and tried his best to avoid it. Blu didn't care, he manages to find his way out of it. Sometimes he escapes, Sometimes he doesn't. The main Bully in this school is "Roberto Thompson". He was the strongest kid in school, This of course attracted alot of females twords his way. But his girlfriend was Jewel Marquez. The prettiest girl in school. Super Popular with everyone, Blu has always had a crush on her since Kindergarden. He knew it wouldn't work out though.

"Bye Aunt May!" Blu called out throughout the hall. "Bye swee-!" She replied as the door shut. He walked out of his apartment and got on the train to school. Within 15 minutes he arrived at school, He got up down from the train platform and walked through his school's football field. He observed the people playing football and thought how someone could be that athletic. "Hey Blu, ya get the science project done?" Rafael walked up from the side. "Yeah i just need to add the Hydrogen stabilisers, and then the cooling system should work as normal but if it doesnt i can probably just convert it to Water Cooled instead of a Fan cooled ba-" "Alright Cool, anywho, did you hear from Eva?" Rafael cut Blu off. Blu sighed "No Raf, i did not hear from your imaginary girlfriend, why'd you ask?" Blu inquired. "Ohh, i texted her last night." Rafael slyly replied. "Nice.. Wait, did she actually text back?" Blu asked. Rafael froze "Not important." Rafael quickly added as he walked a bit faster across the field. "Right, show me your texts then." Blu asked. "No-no i don't have t-" "Seriously dude? " Hey babe, are you from tennessee, cause your the only ten i SEE?, Thats the worst weirdest creepiest thing you could've texted someone." Rafael's eyes widened as he realised Blu smugly smiling behind him, because he snagged his phone from his pocket. "0000 Ison't a very secure password Raf," Blu added. "Whatever, Don't tell anyone, i gotta go to class." Rafael said as he walked away.

"I don't have anyone to tell." Blu whispered to himself. and continued walking to school. He noticed Jewel getting out of her dad's car in the distance. She seemed to be saying goodbye to her dad. Blu was caught too caught up in her gaze, he didn't notice the car across the street heading twords him. He almost got run over by Roberto "Hey! Gurthy Gunderson!" Roberto sniggered in his car and drove off. "Morning' Roberto" Blu groaned, as he ingnored it and walked to class.

* * *

At lunch. Blu sat by himself. Rafael was turning in his Science project so he wouldn't be around for lunch. Blu ordered a pizza slice and walked to the far away table. He planted his bag on the table and started eating. When he was halfway thorugh his slice, He noticed Jewel was walking twords him, looking in his direction. He avoided her eyes and looked at the table. He heard a thump infront of him. And looked up to see Jewel sitting in front of him. "Hi" she softly said. "Hi" Blu replied. He looked over her shoulder to locate her boyfriend. He saw Roberto sitting at the other side of the lunch room, also looked around for her friends. He stayed silent and waited a minute. He looked at his phone to check the time. "Look, its been a minute already, that seems longer than any bet or dare you lost, so if you got dared to stay here the entire lunch I can just eat somewhere el-" "I didn't lose a bet" Jewel interrupted. "You didn't lose a bet?" Blu confirmed. "Nope" Jewel added. "Did you get dared then?" Blu asked. "No, i didn't get dared." Jewel stated. "Did you get dared to say that you weren't dared?" Blu asked. "No, i didn't." Jewel said gaining frustration. "That's what someone who was dared to say they weren't dared to sit beside me would say though." Blu added.

"I wasn't dared! I just want to sit beside you today." Jewel groaned. "Why? That would decrease your reputation by like 15% sitting next to me." Blu said, looking over her shoulder again and seeing his boyfriend giving Blu the death stare and her friends laughing at him. "Or maybe more." He added. "What are you looking at?" Jewel asked. "You're friends are laughing at me, and your boyfriend is giving me a death glare... I'm out." Blu said as he sat up and prepared to walk away. "Wait!" Jewel said prepared to follow him. "Look, you don't even know my name, so what's the po-" "Blu" Jewel interrupted. "You know my name. Why do you know my name, How do you know my name?" Blu curiously asked. "We've been going to school together for 14 years" Jewel pointed out. "And it took you this long to say hi." Jewel froze "I just-...uh" "Its fine, you're science project already got chosen to be one of the ones to go to Oscorp right?" Blu asked. "Yeah" "Well, if mine gets chosen ill be going aswell." Blu said "Alright, ill talk to you at the end of the day if your going i guess." Jewel said as she walked over to her boyfriend. Blu's phone buzzed in his pocket.

 _Raf: Did your project get picked? Blu: Not yet, did yours? Raf: Yeah it did! Mr D is letting me go! Blu: I'll go turn mine in now i guess. Raf: Good Luck! Blu: Thanks._ Blu placed his phone back in his pocket and noticed Jewel sitting beside her boyfriend. Roberto kissed her cheek and put his wing around her. Jewel pushed his wing off and sat away from him. Amused, Blu walked to the science lab.

* * *

"Yes Mr. Gunderson, please come in." A voice replied. "Hey Mr D, i turned in the science project this morning, any word on if i can go to Oscorp, its the best 5 right?" Blu asked. "Yes, your project was very... Interesting to say the least, it was definatly one of the best in the class. The trip is after school at 4:15." Mr D pointed out. "So that means i can go?" Blu asked "Yes you can go" "Alright. Thank you Mr D" Blu said as he happily marched out of the room.

* * *

 _Welcome to Oscorp, The world's leading science facility._ A robot above the group said "Stay together class! We dont want to get lost in here, and keep your Visitor Badges on!" The tour guide said. _This place is huge!_ Blu thought. "Hello students! My name is Dr Brant, And my life's work has been on self-healing. To create an equal world without weakness, Does anyone have any idea how i could do that?" "Stem Cells?" someone in the group pointed out. "Promising, But not quite what i'm looking for." Moment's of silence passed "No one?" Dr Brant asked. "Cross-Species Genetics" Blu called out from the back of the group. Everyone spread apart to get a look of who said it. "I saw it in your modified spider's section. If you could give part of that spider's DNA to-to a Cancer patient for example. The spider can regenerate cells on demand. If you give the DNA to the patient. He can fight and get rid of his cancer completely." Blu said.

 _Wow_ Jewel thought. _He's smart._ "You are correct." Dr Brant smiled. "Now we should get moving on" Dr Brant asked. Blu's attention was dragged else where, Specifically where a man in a white contamination suit walked out with a frozen glass jar in his hand. Blu didn't seem to notice the radioactive spider on his wing. That bit down in to his skin. "Ahh!" Blu cringed at the pain.


End file.
